


Malvado

by Verzweifeln



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 主要就是干, 剧情起飞, 没有贞操观, 雷到算你的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verzweifeln/pseuds/Verzweifeln
Summary: 我能说些什么这个文没有三观，没有，它主要就是为了写着爽看着高兴，所以就是个干别和任何一个剧中人物纠结三观，本文默认这帮人垃圾带恶人黑道au，与黑恶势力上房揭瓦系列
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. 1.性关系

1\. 性关系  
多弗朗明哥是雨宴近两年的熟客。  
由于这一道上比其他行业都高的出奇的人口失踪率，大型综合赌场里的面孔来来去去换的太快，想混成熟客并不容易，况且作为赌场的老板克洛克达尔向来懒得去记住那些底层顾客的面貌，但男人和男人手中巨额的现金使他从对方第一次踏入大门时就印象深刻。  
就算是洗钱，这样数额的现金也实属罕见，克洛克达尔自认做这行二十多年见过的钱早就多过造币厂的白纸，多弗朗明哥的手笔也着实震撼了他。  
“呋呋呋，抱歉啊，这笔钱来的太急了，没时间做其他操作，”男人毫不收敛干了一大票后的春风得意，翘着二郎腿大条地坐在他对面，好像他才是这的老板一样，“我打听过，您这里是英国最稳的水房，帮个忙吧。”  
“做不了，”他斩钉截铁的说，“您这个数额至少要给我一个星期的预约。”  
“7%”，男人说，“怎么样？”  
他眼睛一亮。  
这一单虽然做的辛苦，连秘书妮可罗宾那个女人都抱怨这么唐突的生意还真是头一次，但收成可观，总的来说算是合作愉快。  
多弗朗明哥之后顺理成章的成为了雨宴的VIP，享受旗下所有服务的私人定制和接待，而他带来的钱也源源不断，克洛克达尔几度怀疑这浮夸的西班牙佬是不是已经搬空了整个西班牙的外汇。  
“他做什么的？”  
“如他所说的，倒药。”  
妮可罗宾回答时连看都没看他，只是专心的逗弄办公室里前两天捡的哈巴狗。  
“二道贩子也能拿那么多？”他嗤笑了一声，“看看他每次带过来的钱。”  
“也许还参杂着点儿军火吧，”妮可罗宾耸了耸肩，“我以为你根本不在意这群家伙都做什么垃圾活儿。”  
一般来说的确如此，作为中间媒介，把黑的搞成白的，再把白的并进黑的，他们只需要做这个，对于客户的生意了解反而越少越好，省得哪天东窗事发把自己连累进去。  
但他就是天杀的好奇那家伙哪来的那么多钱，如果如今中间倒一手的毒品也能赚成这个样，那他没理由不去插一脚。  
终于，在多弗朗明哥出现在雨宴的两年零三个月后，克洛克达尔得到了一次几乎可以说是与对方完全单独相处的机会。  
那天他正在办公室里伏案，突然电话铃声震耳，他吓了一跳，猛地抬头看了看，是内线电话，不禁有点奇怪，到底是有多重要的事不得不把电话打到他这里来？  
拿起电话，那边的男人听着气喘吁吁，旁边吵吵闹闹还伴随着女人的哭声，他叹了口气，想都不用想，是夜总会那边出事了。  
“老板——老板，抱歉我不是故意来——”  
“说事情。”他掐了掐鼻梁。  
“这边有一位VIP的客户，他——在脱衣舞厅突然对舞娘动手，我们阻止了，但他实在是——他非得要您来解决不可。”  
“让达兹去吧。”  
“不，老板，经理他在这，但这位先生非要您——”  
“哪位先生他妈的这副德行？”  
“唐——堂吉诃德先生。”  
他愣了几秒，随即说了一句等我过去便撂下了电话赶往夜总会。  
等他被达兹带着几个侍者领到出事的房间，几个女人正几乎赤身裸体地缩在舞池旁边，多弗朗明哥本人仍旧是那副大大咧咧的样子，身上似乎还留着发生冲突时飞溅的酒水，鼻血也半干不干地挂在脸上，他身边的几个随从似乎也都有挂彩，地上撒着大把的英镑。  
“你打他了？”他小声朝达兹问了一句。  
“嗯，”达兹供认不讳，“他说了禁忌词，您知道我有四分之一的黑人血统。”  
“干得好。”他拍了拍对方的肩膀，走向多弗朗明哥。  
金发的男人见他过来，咧开嘴摆出一副夸张的笑脸，从地上腾地站起——这让他不得不正视对方比自己高了几乎两个头的身高。  
“您对我们的服务哪里有不满意的吗？堂吉诃德先生？”他问道。  
“一开始好极了，婊子的奶子就要摇的飞起来了，但谁知道怎么回事呢，”多弗朗明哥的眼睛瞥向角落里的女人们，“我的表不见了，进了女人的内裤，我可还没摸到那。”  
克洛克达尔也看向那群女人，看起来是最常规的舞娘盗窃被抓包罢了，平常的顾客既然已经进了脱衣舞馆就早已不在意这么点儿财物的得失，不过是要求着女人陪自己过一晚了事，而现在这位显然“不大懂”这些潜规则。  
“那真的要抱歉，是我们的人管理不善，”克洛克达尔只想快点息事宁人，“如果东西已经还给您了，我可以要他们给您换批舞娘。”  
“不，我不需要这帮娘们儿了，”多弗朗明哥咧嘴笑道，“我要和你单独聊聊。”  
没正常人会答应这么无理的要求，但克洛克达尔自认从来不算多正常，以及，或许是他自己考虑太多，他几乎第一时间就想到对方的所图——事实上如果是那样，对他们谁来说都不算亏。  
“谁允许你这么和老板说——”  
“别，达兹，”他伸手挡住达兹，“你们先出去吧，我和堂吉诃德先生谈谈。”  
“老板？”达兹不可置信的看着他，“跟这种西班牙佬没什么可谈的，他完全是在耍无赖。”  
“你应该放尊重点儿，主子说话的时候狗最好学会别叫。”  
一直跟在多弗朗明哥旁边的男人突然上前了一步，灯光昏暗，克洛克达尔不知道是自己看错了还是的确就是那样——那男人的脸上似乎贴着块面包片——真他妈是帮怪人，他想着。  
一瞬间局势剑拔弩张，空气安静的只剩下女人们的抽泣，又过了几分钟，多弗朗明哥最终打破了僵局。  
“你们先回去吧，维尔戈，”多弗朗明哥说，“我有些要紧事得谈。”紧接着他抬头看向克洛克达尔，“怎么样，公平起见，把你的人也叫出去。”  
“你们可以下班了，”克洛克达尔说，“别靠近这包房，一个人都不要。”  
达兹虽内心有疑虑，但仍听命退了出去，女人们一哄而散，待多弗朗明哥的随从们也都悉数出门，房间里彻底安静了下来。多弗朗明哥重新坐回了沙发上，举起啤酒瓶灌下了一口，朝他递过去，他接过来，也灌下一口。  
“哇哦，我还以为你会把酒愤怒的洒我一脸，然后说我羞辱了你，”多弗朗明哥调侃道，“不过现在看来你没我想的那么自尊自爱。”  
“是你想的太多，”克洛克达尔扔下那酒瓶，摔的稀碎，“不是人人出生都在小康之家，特别当你的母亲是个脱衣舞娘。”  
“哦——哦，所以刚刚你想起你可怜的母亲了？”  
“一点儿也不，那婊子扔下我和男人跑了。”  
“真悲惨。”  
“一般吧。”  
男人用他那专属且古怪的笑声笑了半天，突然伸手过去抓住克洛克达尔的胳膊，这一下力气不小，无防备的克洛克达尔被拽了一个趔趄，直接扑在男人身上。  
他摸上去比看上去还要结实，克洛克达尔用一只手感受着身下的腹肌，目前看来这绝对是一副上好的男性躯干——只是不知道关键部位的尺寸。  
想着他向下蹭了蹭身子，多弗朗明哥叫了一声，整个身体都微微腾起，“我都不知道你会这么主动。”  
“如果我们想的都是这回事儿大可不必一直绕圈子，”克洛克达尔说，“准备好你的钱就是了。”  
“呋呋呋，明码标价很难不叫人多想吧。”  
“你可以当做是私人定制，只要你结束后不要继续在这里胡闹。”  
“你好像在鼓励我以后多过来砸些场子。”  
“那样的话我会找人做掉你，不论你是哪行，在水房闹事死了也不会奇怪。”  
气氛冰冷地凝固了几秒，多弗朗明哥猛地将他打横抱起来，完全固定在怀里，他不仅感叹这他妈的叫什么天生怪力，再怎么说自己这个身形的男性都不该抱起来仿佛抱个小姑娘一样轻松。多弗朗明哥没给他太多时间多想，嘴唇凑过来，他顺应着伸出手抚上对方棱角分明的下颚，张开嘴接受这个亲吻——这是西班牙式的湿吻，男人的舌头整个堵进了他嘴里，在口腔四周翻搅，蛮横且粗鲁，他不得不尽力将嘴巴张大以免窒息，这让他有些想念曾经的那些法国情人，一个至少喘的过来气的接吻有多么难能可贵。  
男人松开他时，他们彼此都气喘吁吁，他猛地甩了男人一个耳光，力气不小，男人的脸上立刻红了一片。  
“你他妈的快钻进我嗓子眼了！”他说，“深喉该用你的鸡巴而不是舌头。”  
男人抓住他的脖颈，微微施压，呼吸的阻力促使他挣扎了几下，挣脱不开，男人看着他的样子大笑了起来，“跟你上床是我今天做的最正确的决定，”他说着又去亲吻克洛克达尔的额头，像是对待什么柔软的情人，“你真的会为我深喉吗？”  
“看情况，如果你的鸡巴的确值得我把它放进嗓子眼，我就会那么做。”克洛克达尔说。  
多弗朗明哥松开他，突然起身，他几乎是被对方弄掉在地上，当他颇为不爽的爬起来时，看见的是男人拉开裤链隆起的裆部。男人显然对自己的尺寸和性能力都有着夸张的自信。  
他看了眼男人的脸，还是那副令人生厌的夸张笑容，居高临下地盯着他，仿佛在暗示着他自己拨开最后的那层屏障见见那根滚烫的玩意。他也正有此意，伸手过去抓住那条看不清楚颜色的花哨内裤，隔着布料就已经感受到了内里的坚挺。  
“喂，别被那家伙吓到啊。”多弗朗明哥得意地仰着头。  
“你绝对不会是我见过最大的那个。”他回答。  
他从“包裹”里掏出“礼物”，事实上没有超出他的想象，但比较起来也算是个庞然大物，绝对是叫人跃跃欲试的那一类，但很不巧，这样的长短粗细，放在如今毫无准备的情况之下就和多弗朗明哥第一次到这里带来的那里口袋钱一样唐突，搞不好今天晚上就会双双入院。  
“做不了。”他突然撒手，多弗朗明哥一愣。  
“哈？不会吧，巴塞罗那的婊子们喜欢它喜欢得不得了。”  
“她们就是专业做那个的，除非你可以保证你会让我润滑到仿佛女人高潮，不然我们可能今天晚上就要在急诊室里度过。”  
没人这样要求过多弗朗明哥，也没人敢这么做，和毒枭做爱本来就是高风险高回报的赌博行为，要么不做要么闭嘴。但对于克洛克达尔来说筹码更多，他手里的雨宴掐着对方的喉咙，也许多弗朗明哥可以去换其他的堂口洗钱，但没人会因为性爱矛盾废那么大周折。  
他有把握这西班牙佬会在今晚满足他的所有需求。  
果然，短暂的沉默后，多弗朗明哥朝他伸出手，拉住他的胳膊，让他骑在自己大腿上了，继而两只手绕道背后顺着早就被拉扯松垮的裤腰探入内部。  
“你在跟我讨价还价？”那双大手毫不客气揉捏着他的臀瓣。  
“是的，”克洛克达尔向后抓住了对方已经完全勃起的阴茎，“不这样的话，我也可以考虑把你一个人扔在这屋子里撸管。”  
多弗朗明哥他把向自己拉过去，直到他完全贴上那结实的胸膛，对方的手指从臀瓣爬入深丘，撑着入口摩擦着周围的皮肤，克洛克达尔抱紧了那颗金色的脑袋，短促地呻吟了一声。  
“我会让你像女人那样高潮，”多弗朗明哥在他耳边低语，“我最擅长这个。”  
一根手指突然插入穴口，他猛然收紧了身体，那只手指细长而灵活地划开软肉，在甬道内抠挖翻搅着寻找兴奋点，几乎没有规律可循，但那手指在身体里的搅动无疑给足了克洛克达尔生理刺激，当多弗朗明哥的第二根手指探进去，他不自觉地迎合着对方的动作，试着在那两只灵活的手指上操自己，多弗朗明哥哼笑了一声，随即啃咬他的喉咙，两只手指扣弄了几下撑开他的入口。  
那是一种剧烈的空虚感，入口被强行地打开无法收缩也未填满，“你高兴坏了，我能感觉到，”多弗朗明哥舔了舔他的下颚，“你想要人碰你想的不行吧？”  
“你话很多，慢的可以，现在的表现还比不上个振动棒。”  
“别这么早下定论，刚才明明激动的发抖吧？”  
“我可不是只为了你一个人颤抖过。”  
他们对视了一阵，多弗朗明哥笑着摇了摇头，手指也从他身体中抽出，“好吧，我说不过你，但你的确让我有些恼火。”  
“所以呢？”克洛克达尔挑了挑眉。  
紧接着，他被整个抱起来又摔在沙发上，他整个人弹起来，又被对方按着埋进柔软的皮革之中。男人大大咧咧地扯着他的他的西裤——这身衣服是定做的，他想着，之后务必让这家伙原价赔偿。  
“我们该动真格的了，”多弗朗明哥后撤着来到他赤裸的双腿之间，“高潮的时候可别哭出来啊。”  
男人撑着他的腿埋头下去，他感觉到温热的舌头划过穴口边缘，进而猛然来动，配合着手指在穴口周围和内里舔舐折腾，酥麻感随之而来，他下意识地收紧身体，却被男人的另一只手挡住膝盖，滑动着抚上他的阴茎。这只手紧攥着，两根手指搓弄着他的顶端，他忽地泄出呻吟，穴口之中的兴奋点终于被男人按住。  
“是这里吧？”男人又试着戳了戳那个位置，他的身体诚实地给予反馈。  
多弗朗明哥抬起身子，在两只手不停的动作之余向前俯身亲吻克洛克达尔的胸口，克洛克达尔抱住他，两人紧密地贴合着，汗液交融，多弗朗明哥吐出一口热气，潮热地染红了他的侧颈。没有忍耐的意义了，克洛克达尔喘息着，这种时候他实在懒得思考，眼前的西班牙男人正为他带来也许是人生中最快乐的一次高潮，这没什么好隐藏的。他呻吟着，双腿勾住男人的身体，尽力地要那两根手指更直接地刺激到前列腺，阴茎已经完全勃起了，男人放开它，似乎想要他完全依靠着操弄高潮——他完全做得到这个，调整角度，用男人的躯干微微地摩擦阴茎，伴随着后穴中的耸动，很快地，他感受到快意，闭上眼睛，脑子一片空白。  
他射出来，溅在男人的衣服上当他睁开眼时视线都变得有些模糊。  
“我喜欢你高潮的样子，它太棒了，”多弗朗明哥说，“而且——你的水——”那两根手指勾动着从后穴溢出的肠液，“怎么搞的啊，真的湿的像个女人一样。”  
“你不是第一个这么说的，”克洛克达尔喘息着扯起嘴角，“不过不是所有人都能因此得到奖赏。”  
“什么？”  
“我想舔你的鸡巴，把它放进嗓子眼，因为你刚刚几乎把我爽昏头了。”  
多弗朗明哥笑起来，莫名的欢快，就好像他孩童得到什么想要的玩具，而不是两个赤裸的男人在一起说的那些色情话。他推着多弗朗明哥坐在沙发上，自己则跪在地上，握着那根勃起的阴茎，他弹了弹顶端，多弗朗明哥叫了一声。  
“嘿——对它好点儿。”  
“我会的，”他上下撸动了几下那个大家伙，“但先说好，不要射在我嘴里，不然就不会有下一次。”  
多弗朗明哥皱着眉头笑了笑，“你已经在想下一次了？”  
他没有回答，只是拖着男人的卵蛋将那根硕大的阴茎含入口中，从头部开始，舌头环绕着龟头旋转，吸吮着顶端冒出的前列腺液，继而吐出阴茎，从侧面舔弄那些胀出的血管，继而将整根阴茎含入口中，嘴唇规避着牙齿为它坐着活塞运动。多弗朗明哥长出了口气，伸出一支胳膊抓住他的头发，微微施压想要他吞下去更多。  
他能感受到那根阴茎在口中完全勃起，继而他把它吐出来，蹭了蹭嘴脸混合的粘液，深吸了口气。  
“喂，如果实在太为难其实——哦操。”  
多弗朗明哥没等说完，他便整个将阴茎再度吞入口中，当他终于感觉感觉鼻子逼近了卵蛋，嘴里那玩意的顶端基本已经卡进了他的嗓子。  
他敢保证再大那么一点儿，他的下颚就要脱臼了。  
坚持了几秒钟，他猛地把那东西吐出来，咳嗽着，任由唾液混合着对方的前列腺液流出嘴巴。  
“你他妈的真的这么干了。”多弗朗明哥说。  
“当然，我说了我会这么干。”他笑道。  
他再度被拉起来，压在沙发上翘着屁股，现在万事俱备了，他想着，不论是哪里都足够湿润足够蓄势待发，那火热的玩意在他臀部戳了几下，然后一挺直接完全的将自己放入他的体内。  
他们同时喘了一声，这感觉对他们谁来说都太过良好。他觉得自己完全被撑开了，那根阴茎划过弱肉用力地穿刺着他的身体，多弗朗明哥拽住他的胳膊试图让阴茎每一次的进出都探的更深。为什么早没有和他做爱呢？克洛克达尔寻思着，这是少有的，他甚至不用嗑药就已经感觉爽的快上天堂，真要命，他想着，这男人的阴茎大概是海洛因做的。  
当多弗朗明哥射进他的身体后，男人顿了一阵，翻身躺在他旁边的地上。他也不知道他们什么时候滚到了地板上，大概是换了几轮姿势失足从沙发上滚下去的，但绝对的胜利兴奋暂时屏蔽了疼痛，他们仍旧奋力地做爱，好像他们这辈子就指着这玩意活下去似的。  
“我还活着吗？”多弗朗明哥半是调侃地侧过头看向他，“还是已经下地狱了？”  
“很不幸，你还活着，”克洛克达尔说，“那套西装6000磅，我会给你个私人账户，一分不许少。”  
多弗朗明哥侧过身子亲吻他的小指，这让他觉得多少有些难受，他们不是恋人，这种举动在一夜情中太过亲昵了，继而他不知为何的想到应该要男人带个避孕套，毕竟在此之前他还从来没打听过多弗朗明哥有没有什么性病。  
“那算不了什么，”多弗朗明哥说，“我会要他们重新为你做一件。”  
当天晚上他住在了自己办公室的侧房因为实在没什么地方可去，只能这样凑合，但这也造成第二天他的精神欠佳。  
“昨天的事很严重吗？”妮可罗宾为他续上咖啡时随口问道，“今天早晨我看到那群家伙很早就离开了。”  
克洛克达尔嗯了一声，头也没抬，“就是一帮混蛋，没什么大不了的。”  
几天后他收到伦敦一家裁缝店的信函，邀请他去量身，看的他有点郁闷—比起西装，他更想要那6000磅。


	2. 2.杀手与办公室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本节提及了鹰眼和鹰佩（鹰眼x佩罗娜）这对cp，不影响目前剧情，但与未来剧情相关，仅仅看肉的话可以忽略。  
> 这文的分级估计短时间内是降不下来了

巴塞罗那到伦敦的飞行时长约是两小时。

多弗朗明哥带着他的钱和阴茎从巴塞罗那来到伦敦，并完完整整地坐在克洛克达尔面前，大概需要两个半小时。

克洛克达尔对此悲喜参半。

与多弗朗明哥上床着实是件爽上天的事儿，他们的关系从炮友升级为稳定情人只用了两个星期，理由也非常简单——他们都没有性病，且对彼此来说都爽的很。一个季度的时间男人来了伦敦整整十趟，他的日程千篇一律，洗钱，赌博，做爱，做爱，做爱，做爱，做爱。男人几乎把在伦敦的所有时间都留在了床上，就仿佛真的是个打桩机，活塞运动可以一直做到天荒地老。

问题也随之而来，超负荷的性爱之后会有巨大的负担，无精打采或者工作效率底下，有时候他也会希望男人可以不要一直操他，去做点别的。

“你从没想过去看看大本钟吗？或者伦敦眼？”在一次做爱前他问道，“至今为止你印象里的伦敦除了我的裸体还有什么？”

“还有你的呻吟和那些流出来的水——某种意义上讲我也算是  
见到‘泰晤士河’了。”多弗朗明哥这样说着，手指早已解开了裤带。

“你在说些什么恶心情话？”

“我只是陈述事实。”

男人脱下裤子，他把一切的后果与负担都抛之脑后，毕竟那可是根海洛因做的鸡巴，他深信如此。

“喂，克洛克达尔？”

突然的呼唤将他拉回现实，米霍克仍旧保持着进门时的姿势坐在他的对面，他又把注意力放回了手里的报纸。

“警方污点证人被射杀”头版的大标题如是写着，旁边的几张配图标注着事件发生的大楼以及进入救护车前死者的遗体——他盯着图片里尸体露出的右手看了半天，终于用被截肢的小指确认了死者的身份。

两个月前，克洛克达尔手下的一名中层理事卷款出逃，在被追杀期间投靠了警方，并以手中掌握的信息要求了警方的保护。被条子盯上事情就会变得麻烦，克洛克达尔不得不重做打算，谨慎起见他撤回了自己的人马，转而去找了常年往来的职业杀手米霍克，行里往往称他为“鹰目”。

一开始他没多大自信对方会接这么一单，米霍克销声匿迹了一年之久——外界相传，是为了女人，况且从条子手里抢人难度太大，鲜少有人愿意冒险。为此他特地亲自联系了过去，没想到几分钟的交谈，对方便接了这份单子。

“干的不错。”他放下报纸。

“有点手生了，不然事情会更顺利些，”米霍克侧了侧脑袋示意着他打着绷带的胳膊。

这对米霍克来说算个不小的问题，他的女人不知道他的职业，更不了解他们所属的行当，这是显而易见的，他没法解释自己的枪伤从何而来。克洛克达尔多少了解了些那个女人的情况——他更习惯于称那个年纪的小姑娘为女孩儿——巴黎大学的毕业生，纯粹的圈外人，据说他们相识于巴黎圣母院，当时女孩儿是去写生，而米霍克则是去杀人。

米霍克在自己制造的混乱中保护了惊慌失措的女孩儿，自此，这位妙龄女郎唐突地撞进了杀手的人生，像是电影院里烂俗的爱情故事。

但谁会在听闻自己枕边人是个杀人犯后仍愿和他共度余生呢？克洛克达尔看着面前的男人想着，也许对方清楚问题所在，只是在延缓那一刻的到来。

“你又在愣神了。”米霍克有点不耐烦，“医药费一并给我报销。”说着他将清单丢在了克洛克达尔的办公桌上。

“——太多了吧，你觉得我不知道行价？”

“这很少了，不通过中介我只要你两万刀，如果你去找中介雇人的话至少要这两倍以上的价钱。”

听起来划算，事实上也确实划算，但克洛克达尔向来自认算是无良商人。

“看在从小玩伴的份上，你可以打个折。”

“这次没商量，”米霍克拉低了帽檐，“这是我最后一单，之后我就离开欧洲。”

“你打算去做什么？安保公司还是雇佣兵？”

“我不会再做这行了。”

克洛克达尔一惊，随即大笑起来，毕竟近三十年的交情，他不知道米霍克除了杀人，还有什么别的办法养活自己。

“我现在真的很好奇到底是个怎样的女人把你搞成这样子。”

米霍克默不作声，起身用黑色的风衣将自己裹得严严实实——这家伙向来如此，克洛克达尔想着，也懒得自讨没趣，扯了张支票填了价码递给他。审阅无误后，米霍克将支票揣进口袋。

“再也不见了，混账东西。”

“尽量活的久一点，混球。”

门外突然一阵喧嚣打破了两人之间微妙的平衡，他们都看过去，没一会儿门被猛地推开，撞上门框，金发的男人探身进来，手里还提着一瓶拉菲。

克洛克达尔觉得一阵头疼。

“我说过，别私自来我的办公——”

“你迟到了，你的秘书要我来这找你，”多弗朗明哥将手中的酒晃了晃，“怎么，今天打算在这里吗？”

米霍克的目光在两人之间游弋了一阵，“你把鸭子叫到办公室里来，克洛克达尔？”

“喂，你真敢说啊，矮子，”多弗朗明哥大步走过来，将酒瓶在手里抡了两圈，“你刚刚他妈的说什么？”

“鸭子，”米霍克语气平静地重复了一遍，“难道不是吗，实在太像了。”

一瞬间气氛剑拔弩张，那瓶价值不菲的拉菲显然已经成了多弗朗明哥手里的凶器，米霍克一只手紧抓着袖口，那里往往藏着几把匕首。再不做声显然不现实，让这两个家伙在办公室里闹起来可不是闹着玩儿的。

“……米霍克，”他叫了一声，想了想，“他不是鸭子。”

说完他就后悔了，尴尬的要命，两个人齐刷刷地看着他，“我是说，他是我的客户。”他又加了一句。

米霍克摇了摇头，显然对他的解释将信将疑，但他不想纠结下去，松开手，两把匕首掉在地毯上，“别开牛郎店了，”他朝着大门走过去，“这家伙看起来不靠谱。”

多弗朗明哥的目光直到米霍克离开房间仍集中在那扇实木门上。

“那矮子是谁啊？”他问道。

“杀手，道上叫他鹰目。”克洛克达尔说，“刚刚来领工资。”  
多弗朗明哥挑了挑眉，走过去坐在克洛克达尔的办公桌上，将那瓶拉菲放在他们之间，“就是你上次说的那家伙，接条子单那个？”

“没错，一枪毙命，”克洛克达尔将那瓶酒水挪到自己跟前，从办公桌的底层抽屉里抽出一个开瓶器，压在瓶塞上旋转，“你是来跟我讨论卖凶的？”

多弗朗明哥放声大笑，随着酒瓶发出“啵”的一声，他把酒瓶从克洛克达尔手里拿出仰头灌了一口，凑过去亲吻克洛克达尔。甘甜的酒水在舌头与口腔之间传递，那些来不及交换的酒水顺着喉咙渗入白色的衬衫，滴落于深木色的桌台。

“我的衬衫被染上色了，你个混蛋，”克洛克达尔不满的抱怨着，“你毁了我太多套衣服了。”

“那就脱下来吧，”多弗里明哥越过办公桌半跪在他身前，一只手压着他的肩膀，另一只手拉扯着他的衣扣，“你穿的这么繁琐真是要命啊……”

男人迫不及待的低下头，啃噬刚从纽扣之下裸露而出的脖颈，克洛克达尔哼了一声，被深深的压在椅子的皮革之中，他扬起脑袋喘息，那条灵巧的舌头从他的喉咙一路向下，在被刚刚扯开遮掩的胸口停下来，两只手捏着他的胸肌将脸整个埋在他的胸口。这多少有点奇怪，克洛克达尔想着，男人热腾腾的鼻息喷在他的胸膛上，异样的温暖感让他有些紧绷，一路将这种信息传递到下体成为勃起的快感，他下意识地抱住男人的脑袋，试图将对方买的更深。

从他的胸口抬起头时男人显得有些气喘吁吁，“你差点把我憋死。”男人喘着气。

“我以为你喜欢这样。”他说。

他们再度接吻，男人的手将他的衬衫彻底扯开，手指夹着他的乳头揉捏，他的呻吟被堵在嘴里，热气熏的他醉醺醺的，多弗朗明哥松开他的胸膛，将手伸向他的裤子，扯开皮带把西裤连着内裤一并剥下来，“哇哦，”男人向下看了看抬头朝他笑起来，“你穿的是吊带袜。”一只手攀上他的小腿，勾着绷在那里的小羊皮带，“你很会啊。”

“不是为了你。”他说着将脚掌压在对方的肩膀上，“我晚上有个宴会要参加。”

“需要我一起吗？”男人的嘴唇蹭过他的小腿，“然后我们可以玩儿点儿刺激的。”

“想都别想，”克洛克达尔笑道，“我有要紧事儿得谈。”

多弗朗明哥的身体猛地向前，支起克洛克达尔的双腿扛在肩上，“左面抽屉里有润滑剂。”克洛克达尔扬了扬脑袋，男人转身拉开抽屉将瓶子抽出，“在办公室里放这玩意？”

“以备不时之需。”

带着润滑油的手指插入肠道时克洛克达尔叫了出来，这混蛋直接塞进去两根，真他妈是疯了，他下意识的卷起脚趾头全身紧绷，余光中可以看到男人正在自己体内抠挖的手指，多次的做爱让他们彼此对对方的兴奋点早已了如指掌，男人很快地将胀痛转化为了快感，手指故意地碾着前列腺微小的凸起，克洛克达尔控制着自己的音量——毕竟是办公室，罗宾应该就在隔壁的秘书室里。

“爽透了吧，你很喜欢在办公室里做爱吗？”多弗拉明哥凑过去亲吻他的胸膛，“两根手指都直接吃下去了啊。”

克洛克达尔嗤笑了一声，硬抓着那头柔软的金发迫使对方抬起头，“你也不看看你这一阵子来了多少趟。”

“你最近只在跟我上床吗，真令人以外。”

“我至少一年没有情人了。”

“为什么？我以为你喜欢做爱。”

“我喜欢，但我太忙了。”

“你在百忙之中抽出时间跟我做爱，那说明至少我的鸡巴很合你意——”

多弗朗明哥的手指抽出来，发出“啵”的水渍声，润滑油合着肠液流出来，男人利落地解开自己的皮带，掏出已然硬挺的阴茎在克洛克达尔的入口随意戳弄几下，两只手撑开对方的双腿。

“真是叫人怪惊喜的啊。”

进入没有受到任何的阻碍，多弗朗明哥小幅度地摆动腰肢，去往常一般探索他的内里，那根硕大的阴茎就快戳破他的肚子了，克洛克达尔捂着嘴，忍耐着几乎是破口而出的高亢呻吟，座椅被顶的吱吱嘎嘎的响，吵的要命。多弗朗明哥猛地把他抱起来，放在办公桌上，冰凉的木板激的他打了个机灵，紧紧地抱着男人的脖子。

那根阴茎猛地抽出又用力地顶回去，毫无防备使他惊叫，但想到隔壁的办公室又愣是硬生生的咬紧牙关把声音阻断，“你混蛋！”他骂到，“我的秘书在隔壁办公！”

“反正她也知道我来做什么吧？看起来就是个很聪明的女人。”  
多弗朗明哥双手撑着桌子将阴茎送入对方身体，每一下都结结实实地顶着前列腺，他加大了力度抽插，每次都不免带出些内里的肠肉，“哈…多弗朗明哥…你他妈…”克洛克达尔已经说不出什么完整的话语，只是呻吟之间夹杂着这蹦出的单词，“太深了，操你的，慢点——”

“你比之前都要兴奋，真的很喜欢在办公室里搞吧？”多弗朗明哥附在他耳边，一只手攥住他的阴茎磨蹭，“你屁股里水多的像化了。”

“那是因为你他妈的干的太久了！”

他骂了对方一句，随即长叹，那只带着厚茧的大手蹭着特定龟头和柱体，向下揉捏着卵蛋，快感和在办公室中做爱的暴露感逼迫着他就快哭出来——之前他从来没试过在这种地方做爱，房间的房门甚至都没上锁，汇报工作的干事很有可能推门而入。

操，真他妈该在办公室里多搞几次，爽翻了。

多弗朗明哥又故意地用力向上顶弄了几下，阴茎仿佛就快顶到他的胃，好像就非要他大声叫出来似的，“你他妈的——再这么搞，”他咬着自己的手指，“以后就不要再操我了。”

男人顿了顿，“这么严重吗，那对我来说可是要命的难受。”

那根阴茎随即在他的身体里缓慢地磨蹭了起来，他的乳头蹭着多弗朗明哥的衣服早已有些红肿，阴茎完全被对方服侍的勃起，他跟随这种感觉，追赶着欲望，将自己的身体向多弗朗明哥手中送过去，操着对方带着茧子的手心。

他之前从没发现对方的手心比他想象的粗糙许多，这与他调查的对方身份并不相符，西班牙毒枭家族的少爷，双手本应比这细腻的多。

但来不及多想，目前的状态他只觉得这样的一只手简直是天堂的馈赠。

最终，热意袭来，他毫无保留地射在那只手里，多弗朗明哥将他整个按着躺在办公桌上，把阴茎抽出，在他的腹股沟摩擦着撸动了几下，浓稠的精液射在了他的腹部。

“算你还有点良心。”克洛克达尔在桌边抓挠着，终于摸到了角落里摆放的那包餐巾纸，将两人的精液从自己身上擦去。  
多弗朗明哥俯身过来亲吻他，“当然，你都说过你要去参加晚宴——真的不打算带我去？”

“你不能去，在会场里做爱太超过了，”克洛克达尔将对方的脸推开，“自己去看看伦敦塔或者大本钟，再去空中花园吃个饭，别总是缠着我。”

“太绝情了吧，我又未必非要在会场里操你，那样所有人都会看到我的鸡巴，喜欢做爱不等于暴露狂。”

“你绝对会想那么做——”

没等克洛克达尔说完话突然感到下体一丝异样，低头下去的时候多弗朗明哥的手指正顶着他的穴口，什么东西似乎被推进了他的身体里。

妈的。

他没忍住一拳挥了过去，被多弗朗明哥拦住，“拿出来，”他说着，“你他妈给我拿出来！”

“没有我的话夜晚会很寂寞吧，”多弗朗明哥勾了勾嘴脸，“让它多少代替一下我吧。”

“我他妈的不需要——”

房门突然被敲响，他们都被吓了一跳，慌忙地从桌子上跳下来系着衣服和腰带，多弗朗明哥边提着裤子边跑到他对面的椅子上坐好，他将衣服整理了个大概，伸手拢了拢头发，清了清嗓子。

“进来。”

黑发的秘书穿着一身黄色的礼服从门口探进脑袋，“我想我们得准备一下了，老板，”她的目光在两个男人之间游弋了半天，“这位先生在谈什么重要的事吗？”

——tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 征集一下各位想看的play，请告诉我，拜托🙏

**Author's Note:**

> 我在思考在座的各位能不能接受多P啥的，如果有想看的情节可以直接LOF或者这里留言告诉我，反正主要是为了爽


End file.
